Blown Back
by Person of Interest Ep.10
Summary: Cole only said one word before being blown back. "Sorry" - Cole now wants to apologize to Gibbs, for his murders and attempts. Will he ever get the chance? And an enemy continues his attacks on NCIS, threatening a new love found between Cole and a member of Gibbs' team. If you think the rating is to low, tell me.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I started a little bit ago on NFA, and then started to rewrite. This is the rewrite version, though I did change a tiny bit of the prologue. This starts off at the end of "Till Death Do Us Part", so SPOILER ALERT. Please R/R.**

PROLOGUE  
Jonathan Cole and Gibbs shared one last look, before the older man ran to help his team member. Cole thought about Gibbs. After several months spent lying in a jail cell, he had thought about his attempts to murder, and the times he succeeded, and come to regret them. Ever since Gibbs had asked him to go 'undercover' with Dearing, he had wanted to apologize to him. Now, all of a sudden, things were happening too quickly. Gibbs had suspected that there was a bomb in Vance's car. Cole had volunteered to try to diffuse it, and now he was holding Gibbs' knife, with several pounds of live C4 in front of him. He knew that if it blew, he probably wouldn't survive. He thought about all the agents that could be injured, or die. Then, he gritted his teeth, and looked closer at the bomb.

The C4 was connected together by wires, lots of them. The whole contraption included a cell phone, and that made Cole nervous. That meant that instead of him knowing when the bomb would go off, it could happen at any time. Sweat began to form on his face. Dimly, in the background, he heard someone yelling for another person to run for it. That made him even more nervous.

Looking back at the bomb, he studied the wires. He saw one group of wires that, if he cut, might stop the bomb. But his fear was catching up with him, and his hand started shaking. He wanted to apologize to Gibbs, but there wasn't time. Readying his knife, he prepared to make one last attempt to stop the bomb. Then, to his horror, the phone rang. He slowly looked at it. The message read just two words.

"For Evan"

Cole dropped the knife. He whispered, "Sorry", before being blown back.

**I have the next 3 parts done, so….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next part, or chapter. It's longer than the prologue. Please R/R**

Part 1  
_Jonathan Cole looked at Gibbs. After several months spent lying in a jail cell, he had thought about his attempts to murder, and the times he succeeded, and come to regret them. Ever since Gibbs had asked him to go 'undercover' with Dearing, he had wanted to apologize to him. Now, all of a sudden, things were happening too quickly. Gibbs had suspected that there was a bomb in Vance's car. Cole had volunteered to try to diffuse it, and now he was holding Gibbs' knife, with several pounds of live C4 in front of him. He knew that if it blew, he probably wouldn't survive. He thought about all the agents that could be injured, or die. Then, he gritted his teeth, and looked closer at the bomb._

Cole heard someone calling his name. Sirens were blaring, and he could hear people yelling, calling for each other and for others who were missing.

"Cole? Cole? Cole!"

His whole body ached. He could feel a burn on his face, and one on his arm.

_The C4 was connected together by wired, lost of them. The whole contraption included a cell phone, and that made Cole nervous. That meant that instead of him knowing when the bomb would go off, it could happen at any time. Sweat began to form on his face. Dimly, in the background, he heard someone yelling for another person to run for it. That made him even more nervous._

He opened one eye, slowly. He recognized Agent Dinozzo, who was sitting nearby. Tony had his arm in a sling, and places on his face were bandaged. Looking around, he saw Abby sitting with an EMT. The building was smoking, some of it collapsed.

_Looking back at the bomb, he studied the wires. He saw one group of wires that, if he cut, might stop the bomb. But his fear was catching up with him, and his hand started shaking. He wanted to apologize to Gibbs, but there wasn't time. Readying his knife, he prepared to make one last attempt to stop the bomb. Then, to his horror, the phone rang. He slowly looked at it. The message read just two words._

"For Evan"

Cole dropped the knife. He whispered, "Sorry", before being blown back.

"The bomb. I couldn't stop it" Cole said, his voice rasping. He heard someone yell for Agent Gibbs. Cole felt more pain, and he realized his one eye was bandaged shut. Looking with his one good eye, he saw Gibbs walking toward him, a grim look on his face. The older agent had portions of his face bandaged as well, along with an arm in a sling, and a large bandage job on his leg. Gibbs looked surprised to see Cole.

"Uh…Cole" he said slowly, pain briefly flitting across his face.

"Agent Gibbs…I'm-"

"Don't talk. Save your energy." Gibbs said, before starting to walk away.

"Wait" Cole said quickly. Gibbs turned around. "I'm…sorry" Cole finished, before slipping into unconsciousness.

As Cole slowly came out of unconsciousness, he could hear people talking near him.

"Make sure my order is obeyed Agent Gibbs." A voice said.

"Yes Director. I'll inform him" Another person replied, and Cole thought it sounded a lot like the agent in question.

"I need to get back to the yard." The first person, Director Vance, said.

"Any word on McGee?"

"No. Dornaget is missing too"

Cole opened his good eye. The director was turning around to leave. When Gibbs noticed he was awake, he turned around to look at him.

"How long was I out?" Cole asked.

"About 3 hours" was the reply.

"Gibbs,-"Cole began, but was cut off.

"If you hadn't been there, a person could have been killed. When you were thrown backward by the blast, you crashed into him, knocking him down. If you hadn't done that, a large piece of shrapnel would have almost certainly killed him. We found it embedded in the wall at the level his chest was at."

"Who?"

"Director Vance" Gibbs replied. Cole's mouth opened in shock. He noticed that Ziva and Tony had joined them. Ziva looked down at him, and Cole tried to smile back, but failed.

"Director Vance has offered you a position as Special Agent on my team."

"What?" Cole asked, surprise written on his face. Then, slowly, he said "I…accept", before passing out once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is part 2. Please R/R**

Part 2  
When Cole woke up; it was nearly pitch black in the room. He realized the windows were open, and that made him smile. When he was younger, he always loved sleeping with a cool breeze blowing in. He took in a breath of fresh air, and looked around. He saw someone sitting in a chair in the room, and, looking closer, he figured out it was Ziva. She appeared to be asleep. Cole smiled. He lay back down, closed his good eye, and went back to sleep himself, still smiling.

Someone crying woke Cole up. He looked around the dark room. Ziva was still there, and Cole could tell she was the one making the noise. He thought for a moment, then reached his arm out and tapped her.

"Ziva" he rasped, his throat still dry. She turned slowly around, and looked at him. He looked her in the eyes, and she started crying again.

"What's wrong?" Cole asked softly.

"McGee! He's still missing!" She said, her voice sounding tired, and worn out. Cole frowned. He shifted, and put his hand on Ziva's.

"Don't worry. He is an agent. He knows how to take care of himself" Cole said, trying to make her feel better, but to no avail. She buried her face in his chest, shooting waves of pain through him, but he ignored them. He put his arms around her, and tried to comfort her.

"He is a good friend." Ziva said as she cried. Cole thought about the man in question. He had only met McGee once, before he went to try to work with Dearing, but he had quickly grown to like the younger agent.

"I tried to stop the bomb" Cole said quietly, sadness etched on his face.

"Don't blame yourself" Ziva said, and began crying again. And as Cole looked out the window past her, tears were running down his face as well.  
_Across Town, _  
Two men stood alone, in a dark warehouse. The first turned, and spoke. "Is it set up?"

"Yes. Quite a hunk of metal you got there" the second man replied. The first gave a smile, and said,

"I know. How soon can we move?"

"I just have to fuel and load up. By morning we should be able to go." The second man reported.

"Good. Let's show them how I play" the first man finished, and they walked in separate directions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next part. Part 4 is in progress, but not complete. Please R/R.**

Part 3  
When Cole woke up; the sun was shining through the windows in the hospital room. He looked for Ziva, but she wasn't in the room. He noticed something lying on the table next to the bed. He reached for it and picked it up. Looking closer, he could see that it was a badge. It read "Special Agent Jonathan Cole, NCIS". He sighed sadly. Picking up the phone on the table by his head, he dialed a number.

_LineBreak_

Two rescue workers stood outside the damaged building. Pieces of car debris, and wood, and glass littered the sidewalk where they were standing. Before entering, they examined the entrance, making sure it wouldn't fall in on them, and then went inside slowly. The building was collapsed in some places, and more debris lay on the floor inside. As well as a smoke like taste and smell to the air, it was filled with quite a bit of dust. They stepped over a fallen table, trying not to put their feet on any broken glass. One of the men called out, loudly. "Agent McGee!"

_LineBreak_

Cole listened to the phone ring twice, before it was picked up.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end answered; to Cole it sounded rather hoarse.

"Agent Gibbs? I would like to talk to you about a few things." Cole said.

"What?" Gibbs questioned.

"I saw the badge on the desk. Are…are you sure about this?" Cole asked, worrying Gibbs would turn him down.

"Yes. You're part of the team now, Cole."

"Have you guys found Agent McGee yet? We only met once, before I my attempt to get Dearing, but…he's a nice guy"

"Not yet" Gibbs answered, a tiny bit of sadness sounding in his voice.

"And finally, Ziva" Cole said, slower.

"Oh?" Gibbs questioned.

"I…I have feelings for her, Agent Gibbs"

"Tell her"

"I'm afraid to."

"Try it. Anyway, I have to go. Call me." Gibbs said, and then Cole heard a click. He sighed.

_LineBreak_

The two men listened, but didn't hear a reply. Stepping over a fallen potted plant, one of the men yelled louder, "Agent McGee!" They listened again, but not a sound was heard.

"Look at the damage it did" the second man commented, picking up a photo that was on the floor. The photo showed a picture of one of the former directors, Jennifer Shepherd. He put the photo in his pocket, making a mental note to give it to Vance.  
_LineBreak_  
Cole struggled up into a sitting position. He picked up the badge, and fingered it, and after setting it down, he picked up his phone, and called Ziva. He had decided it was time to tell her how he felt.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Ziva, its Cole, I want to talk to you" he said, worried she would refuse.

"I'll be right down" she said, and hung up. Cole breathed a sigh of relief.

_LineBreak_

"Agent McGee!" one of the men called out. They listened, and heard a faint noise in reply. They walked toward it, stepping over debris as they went. Tim was pinned under a table, with other debris, including a piece of the wall, on top of him and the table. They quickly attempted to lift up the table, and, after a few seconds, and after clearing some debris off, managed to move it off the injured agent. The man who was in charge pulled out his phone, and made the call.

_LineBreak_

Cole looked up when Ziva came into the room. He gave her a quick smile, and then picked up the badge. She frowned, and asked,

"What's wrong?" Cole sighed, and began.

"I…" he started awkwardly, and then stopped. He looked at her. She was frowning, and he wondered if it meant she cared about him. He began again,

"I-"he was cut off a second time, this time by the phone ringing. After looking at it for a few seconds, he picked it up. After listening for about 10 seconds, he hung up, and addressed Ziva.

"That was Agent Gibbs. They found McGee". Ziva's face showed a look of relief, and she gave him a brief hug, before leaving the room.

_LineBreak_

A car drove up to another abandoned warehouse, and a man stepped out. He walked briskly toward the building, and the door was opened for him. He stepped inside, and smiled at what he saw. He spoke just two words to someone near him.

"Let's Move"

About 20 minutes later, several agents were standing outside the damaged MTAC building, writing notes, and investigating. One of the agents looked up as a shrill shrieking noise reached his ears. When he looked up, he yelled a warning.

"Run!"

Just about 2 seconds later, the quartet of heavy navy shells slammed into the building, making more of it collapse, and throwing out dust and debris.


End file.
